descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chad Charming
Prince Chad Charming is one of the main characters and a secondary antagonist of the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. He is the son of Cinderella and a student at Auradon Prep. He has an arrogant attitude and he, along with Audrey, dislikes the children of the Isle of the Lost. He is portrayed by Jedidiah Goodacre. History ''Descendants He’s an all-star player on the school’s tourney team (the prep school’s choice sport), and uses his charm and good looks to try and get what he wants. Despite being labeled as a "hero," he is spoiled and a jerk, evidenced by him manipulating Evie's crush on him and getting her to do his homework. He also begins dating Princess Audrey after Prince Ben declares his love for Mal publicly. At the Parents' Day celebration, after Queen Leah (Audrey's grandmother) blames Mal for her mother's actions purely based on the resemblance, Chad seizes the opportunity to belittle Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. Evie then uses the magic mirror to expose him as the biggest jerk in the land. Angry, he drops Evie's mirror, but an enraged Jay grabs him allowing Evie to spray him with sleeping potion and he collapses. When he wakes up, he gives Ben an angry stare. Notably, after the villain kids were ignored after the incident, he persuaded Doug and Lonnie to also ignore the villain kids. During the coronation, Chad's true nature is revealed when Maleficent, now freed from the Isle of the Lost barrier (unintentionally by Jane), crashes and interrupts the coronation, intent on claiming the wand and bending all of good and evil to her will. He is shown to be terrified of Mal's mother and her incredible power, cowardly throwing Audrey away from him and trying to hug Doug. Maleficent freezes everyone except for the villain kids, including Chad in his ridiculous position. At the end of the film, Maleficent is turned into a small lizard, saving Auradon, and Chad winds up dancing with Lonnie during the closing number, but then gets left alone. Descendants 2 While he was an all-star player on Auradon Prep’s tourney team, he becomes jealous of Jay when he is selected as captain of the school’s Swords & Shields team. Personality From what we see on School of Secrets he seems to be a player and is also a "Jock". He can be considered underhanded and close-minded as seen in the movie. This is seen when he tricks Evie and gets her mirror confiscated for cheating and when he antagonizes the villains during Family Day. He is an arrogant jerk and a bully. He may have been raised by his good parents, but in the school he is a bigger villain than Evie, Mal, Jay and Carlos. Though Evie is portrayed to be a big flirt and heart-breaker, Chad is shown to be even more so. As he revealed his true nature when taunting Mal, it is seen he was manipulating Evie for money, power, and popularity. He also manipulates other girls so his plans with Evie won't fail. He is also seen near the end to be abusive towards Ben, as he tries to prevent him from marrying Mal, and to get Mal humiliated as his act of revenge. He also proves to be a coward, as when Maleficent appears in the climax, he uses Audrey as a human shield and rushes towards Doug. When the Villain Kids come to the island, he follows the belief of "Once a villain, always a villain", to the point of wanting to frame them and get rid of them. He is shown by the magic mirror to be the biggest jerk in the land, however he is nowhere near as dangerous as Maleficent. Printed media Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Chad feigns friendliness with Jay, then trips him, causing him to fall hard on the ground and bruise his face. After hearing about it, Ben confronts him about it and asks him to stop giving the villain kids a hard time. Ben drags Chad up in the early morning to travel to his home, Charmington, in order to investigate the incidents occurring around Auradon (unseasonal weather occurrences, earthquakes, spotting of a dragon and a snake). However, because the mission is secret, he merely lets Chad think it was to go over plans with the Grand Duke about a ball. He later apologizes to Jay. Trivia * In School of Secrets he loses his phone and it is revealed he may be leading on several girls. * His meeting-card says: 'born in Charming Providence... ''' However, Charmington is home to Snow White and Prince Florian Charming. So it would be more likely that he was born in Cinderellasburg. * He is on the Tourney team. * He comes across as an arrogant jerk. *It's a possibility that in the movie he isn't dating Anxelin anymore *He isn't very good in school. *He is a reverse of the Villain Kids, a child of a hero doing rotten things by choice. *He is a prince. *He's the son of Cinderella and Prince Charming. *He and Doug are the only main descendants shown in the movie that does not appear in the animated short series, Descendants: Wicked World. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Auradon kids Category:Descendants Characters Category:Descendants 2 Characters Category:Return to the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Antagonists